Stained Hands
by boots-7
Summary: She fell to the ground, crouching down on her side with her hair spread wildly across the street. “A monster, that’s what I am … a monster who has killed in coldblood.” [S x A] [One Shot]


**Stained Hands**

_**One Shot**_

* * *

The summertime rain ran down the nearby drain pipe as she sprinted and stopped when she felt the beautiful sound caress her ears, and the feeling of light wet specks, dancing across her skin. Longingly, she looked up at the grey clouds covering the sky which normally would have been plain blue. Her rosy red cheeks turned slightly pale when her body unconsciously began to react to the harmful cold of the bitter-sweet day.

People passed her, some staring at her as if she had lost her mind just standing there getting soaked, while others didn't even spare a passing glance. She didn't care either way. Her mind was already lost in the clouds, remembering back to the terrible matter which had led her here.

**&**

Chilled to the bone with wet clothes clinging to her dancing form like a second skin, she quietly closed the mansion door behind her. Her sneakers squeaking annoyingly, as she made her way up the spiral staircase, where in the back corner lay her bedroom. Wanting desperately to reach her room before any of the other house occupants awoke; she quickened her stride till she eventually found herself in front of a jarrah door, painted black with fancy swirls decorating it.

Clenching and unclenching her hands nervously, she slowly raised her left hand to the door knob, intent on turning it but before her fingertips were able to brush the knob, a third hand suddenly shot-out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her waist. She squeaked and tried to unlatch the arm from around her, but was to soon pull back with her back resting against someone's firm chest.

"Where have you been? Everyone in the mansion has been worried sick about you, and here I find you sneaking around. Just what exactly is your game here, Anzu?" questioned the all too familiar voice of Seto Kaiba.

Her breath caught in her throat when she was suddenly whirled around to stare into cautious blue eyes, warning her to choose her answer carefully because her next few words maybe her last. Definitely with an unknown courage she didn't know she possessed, she stared right back into those eyes, her own blue ones lit with a dancing fire.

"Let me go now, for you have no right to touch me in such a way as if we are lovers. You betrayed me Seto … _Kaiba_," emphasizing the name 'Kaiba' bitterly. "You lost yourself the minute you took advantage of Shizuka … How can I even bear to look at you, knowing that you **_raped _**my best friend? You disgust me Kaiba … disgust me!" she snapped and spat into his face.

**SLAP!**

She fell to the ground, her hand clutching her right cheek as she stared into the eyes of a madman. Kaiba smirked cruelly, and made a '_tsk-tsk_' sound, wagging his index finger from side to side like she was a naughty child who had just committed a sin.

"My, my, temper Anzu … I thought you of all people would have understood that a man has his needs and that sometimes in order to … '_fulfill_' those needs, certain '_sacrifices_' must be made. You, who were also might I add, Shizuka's best friend knew of her jealousy. That she was envious of you, because you had me as your boyfriend. I only gave the bitch what she deserved and nothing more, so don't you think I came by with good intentions considering she wanted to steal me away from you?"

She lay on the ground like a wounded animal, but lifted her head nonetheless and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Never … can I forgive you for what you did. I'll admit that part of what you say is true, for I did know she was jealous but that gave you no right … no … NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID! YOU RAPED HER! RAPED!And like the fool I was, I brushed aside her envy of me because I thought she would get over it … like the fool I was, I left her alone in that apartment without any protection … and like the fool I was, I once thought I loved you! You, Seto Kaiba, who are nothing more then a bast –"

**SLAP!**

The final blow was sent causing her to lose consciousness. Her world beginning to spin as the last thing she saw was him, walking over to her deliberately slow and smirking like he had just taken home the championship trophy. When she finally passed-out, Kaiba caught her head before it hit the floor.

"Always Anzu …" he whispered. "… Always, you shall belong to me and no one else. Sleep, for when you next awaken you shall not remember a thing; not of the rape, yelling, slaps … anything for you are mine and mine alone, for eternity."

**&**

Hot tears slid down from the corner of her eyes as she recalled it all; from the rape to when she remembered and then to her blood-stained hands … Why? Why had the cursed heavens led her life from happiness to now this stray tarnished thing? How could she go on with knowing she had killed?

"Answer me!" she cried out.

Her shivering from coldness finally catching up with her when she fell to the ground, crouching down on her side with her hair spread wildly across the street.

"A monster, that's what I am … a monster who has killed in cold-blood."

* * *

**_fin_**

**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**_What was I thinking when I wrote this…? Hm… I can only wonder. Must have been in the mood for an angst fic ;P _


End file.
